


Comrade.

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, Slight fluff, male!reader, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: You experience something traumatic. Sonny feels the need to take care of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small drabble where I can play around with Carisi's character (mainly because I've never written him before) and so I can play with this idea I'm having. I might flesh it out and turn it into a series of small drabbles about Sonny and his partner, maybe I'll slip some romance in there.

The minute Benson told you that you were getting a new partner you dreaded everything. You’d been Munch’s partner for a few years and when Benson passed the Sergeant's exam you alternated between working alone or with Amaro if you needed a partner. 

So when you walked through the door to the squad room and so some guy sat at the desk next to yours, you knew. He seemed young, not really in age, he was probably about the same age as you, but he seemed… innocent, which only made you dislike him more.

The minute he saw you, he stopped yammering away to Rollins, who in turn threw you a grateful glance, and he turned to you, standing up and smiling brightly at you.

“Dominick Carisi Jr. You can call me Sonny.” He introduced himself, sticking his hand out. You looked him over, briefly glancing at Fin.  _ Is this guy serious? _ He shrugged and you forced a smile at the new detective and hesitantly shook his hand.

You told him your name which seemed to perk him up even more, if that was even possible…

“I’m your new partner.” he said, following you to your desk.

“No kidding.” You muttered just before Benson called you into her office to talk about a case.

* * *

 

Despite your initial thoughts on Carisi, he grew on you. He brought you coffee and Cannolis, which you later found out were homemade, every day. If you got cold he’d hand over his jacket. He’d pay for things when you forgot your wallet, he’d stay late if you were. He became your best friend and you weren’t too sure what you’d do without him.

It was around 7 months after Sonny had joined the squad and a case had gone bad, you’d been caught off guard by a perp and he’d tried to drown you when you fought back. Having an intense fear of drowning and water in general, you managed to trigger a panic attack.

Even a few minutes away from your side was too much for Sonny, which sent him looking for you. And find you he did, with their main suspect stood over you, his fingers wrapped around your throat, holding you beneath the water in the bathtub.

Everything was a blur after that, the next thing he knew, he was holding your soaking wet form close to his, trying to calm you down.

* * *

You had no lasting damage and so after a few days off you were back at your desk. You tried to keep yourself busy but exhaustion overwhelmed you. After what happened, you kept having nightmares. They ranged from being drowned, to simply being stuck underwater, or helplessly alone in the middle of the ocean.

You couldn’t tell anyone, there was no point, you’d had these dreams before and eventually they would fade, you just wished it was sooner rather than later.

Sonny watched you carefully when you came back, he tried his hardest not to let you out of his sight for fear something might happen to you. When he saw you at your desk, eyes half closed, he walked over and gently placed his hand on your shoulder.

“What’s up?” You asked him, forcing your eyes open wider, hoping to stave off sleep.

“Go grab a bunk and get some sleep Doll.” He said softly. You tried to argue but Sonny just shook his head and helped you up, pushing you in the direction of the bunks.

He checked on you around 20 minutes later. You’d fallen into one of the cots and fallen straight to sleep. He walked over quietly and grabbed one of the blankets, draping it over you and placed a soft kiss on your forehead before going back to his desk.


End file.
